


Deep in the Green

by Nickidemus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey, on her journey through the Force, learns to love herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Green

The island was tranquil, verdant, and just as Rey had thought there couldn't be so much green anywhere, she'd never imagined this much water. The shores called to her for that reason, and sometimes she'd sit with her feet dipped in even when it was cold, until her toes were wrinkled. Water wrinkled your toes given time. Another new thing she'd learned. The Force was a generous teacher, boundless, always with new lessons to impart, but the planet itself was teaching her even more that she'd missed on Jakku.

The feel of mossy stones under bare feet. The way a boot could slip on that moss if it was wet. The crash of waves and how like a lullaby it sounded. The way wind burned almost as fiercely as the sun. How the water had salt, and rain was better to drink. She gladly became a creature of this world, embracing it as she never truly had that dry ball of sand.

This new place made meditation and contemplation of the Force easy. Her mind felt smoothed over, even with the cares she still had, the grief that clung to her. The salt water seemed to get deep into her wounds and heal them. She could sit by the shore and follow the vast noise of churning until she went deep inside. Down to the molten core of herself that she thought of now as green, the same as all life.

Wasting energy, wasting moisture, had been a sin on a planet like Jakku. It was nigh on irreplaceable. Here she could soak. She'd been alone for years, but she longed to be truly alone now and find those places long neglected. The ones that flared so sweetly at acts of kindness. She started appreciating not just green but pale white, allowed to be so pale without the sun's punishment. The pink of freshly bloomed buds. The crimson of heat, the wet that followed.

She could wind in on herself, finding deep longing. She didn't need an answer for it from another, because she could now answer herself. Love herself. Her fingers roamed, and she didn't know until now that so many spots could cry out in such lovely voices, that her own voice could be so different from what she'd heard in her own ears for so long. She could sound so very tempting. She couldn't imagine anyone not wanting her in those searing moments, lonely girl she'd so long been.

Until the green in her felt glowing and tight. Until those roaming fingers were pinching and jabbing, eager for what this was all building to. Teeth biting lip, toes curling, hair sticking wetly to her cheek, pulse drumming in her ears. And at last a bright flash, her eyes unable to take the sky, the warmth inside her, gasping for air.

Her foot touched the edge of the water, and vaguely she felt it there beneath the insane beat of her heart. Her body felt like a log washed up, limp and willing to lie there forever. That green pulse was calming, but it felt like such a deeper green for having flared like that.


End file.
